A Word of Truth
by finalitylife
Summary: Ichigo couldn't help but have an opinion after seeing Rukia's released zankaputo for the first time. That doesn't mean he actually wants to think that his opinion might actually be true because that just couldn't be possible.


A/N: First attempt at Bleach which means I'm still finding the tones and personalities for the characters. This is more a test than anything to see if I actually can write and feel I want to write something much longer and in depth for this particular genre. Who really knows what will happen from here...I sure as hell don't. I guess this story would take place somewhere after Rukia's rescue but before the next arc, though I guess it does have some spoilers for later things as well as some parts not making sense if you don't no the later material. There's my warning. I'm done.

A Word of Truth

By: Finalitylife

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Bleach or its characters. That's all I got...

Now in truth, Ichigo knew he wasn't the most intelligent nor the most observant person in the world, though he did understand he did have his fair share of each of these qualities. He managed to understand that it was a simple fact that there were times where he simply didn't realize things until certain events occurred that managed to rattle his long held, unbreakable perceptions... until something happened that brought a conflicting view in front of him that was nearly impossible to deny. Of course as Ichigo also understood, no matter how undeniable something might be, he would still argue against it unrelenting until his own mind would cave in and go back to its slightly ignorant bliss. Ichigo really didn't like thinking he was wrong...ever.

Yesterday, one such perplexing incident had occurred which in itself was not that big a deal as he had become used to such things as of late since that fateful day when he had kicked Rukia in the backside after she floated into his room. However this time, he just could not get over what was bothering him so much no matter how hard he tried, and it was all Rukia's fault once again...she was the center of everything flowing through his mind once more.

Ichigo had known for a long time that his Zankaputo had a will of its own, actually was somewhat of a sentient being in itself. This simply was not something that could be debated because on more than one occasion, he had met, talked to, and in particular incidents fought the spirit of the dark man who seemingly dwelled within his weapon. Zangestu was real, this much he knew.

Yet for the longest time, Ichigo never really put together the fact that his Zankaputo was in actuality a direct expression of his own inner power, a reflection of his own inner core, and because of this fact, the surly, dark being he knew as Zangestu was in fact only a part of himself, not some independent, all knowing, ominous being. Ichigo was sure that on some unseen level, he had always known all of this, but it really wasn't until he saw Rukia's released zankaputo for the very first time that he actually started thinking about this obvious truth. He really didn't want it to be true for the simply fact that if it really was, then he actually had to admit something that he probably wouldn't admit until Hell froze over...one of those mind rattling truths to be exact.

It had all started yesterday when Rukia had showed up in the morning completely out of nowhere with a strange smile on her face that told Ichigo she was excited about something, but it would probably just piss him off. She had made up some elaborate story about being on some mission, but Ichigo probably was the only person actually living who knew when Rukia was completely full of shit. Still, he really didn't care what the hell her reasons were for being here, only annoyed that she had decided to come to school with him, and he would be forced to listen to her far too bubbly and girly facade while there. He much preferred her normal personality though it often resulted in verbal sparring and painful kicks, but once again this was one of those things he just was never going to admit, like the fact that she had actually frightened him the first time she had popped out of his closet wearing his sister's pajamas screaming about Hollows. Not exactly the boogeyman he had been told about when he was a kid, but scary all the same.

In the end, he had somehow survived his day at school with Rukia, resisting the urge to kill her as well as Keigo on more than one occasion. Of course she had followed him home still smiling her strange little smile, her eyes unfocused but determined for some unknown reason. On the plus side, Rukia's presence meant that Kon wouldn't be bothering him for the day, and perhaps he could actually get some studying done, amazingly enough, things actually turned out to be rather peaceful in his room even as night fell, Rukia had been unusually quite though he could still feel her eyes upon him which slightly unsettled him for some unknown reason. However, it had been the exact moment when Ichigo had realized how peaceful he was feeling, that he knew in about two seconds, he was absolutely screwed. Fate wouldn't have it any other way.

Rukia had suddenly popped up from her chair, throwing Kon off of her, smiling as the familiar beep told her a Hollow appeared, informing him that it was time to work. Both became their shinigami form and leapt out into the night, Ichigo having intended to finish this as quickly as possible.

That was when it all had happened, when instead of the usual of him destroying the Hollow, Rukia had rather violently pushed him back, telling him this was her fight, Ichigo unable to do anything except watch. Even though it was already late into the next day, Ichigo could still picture what happened that night vividly as he walked slowly down the street, taking the longest route he could possibly think of home. He loudly cursed Rukia in his head, his scowl becoming deeper. He really just wanted to blame everything on that dark haired midget. It was always so easy to do, but even though he knew it was all completely her fault he was feeling this way, he just couldn't blame her.

Why did she have to be so damn annoying? Why did she have to be so damn arguementative? Why did she have to be so damn...Ichigo cut himself off before the word came up again. That singular, taunting word that was in fact the only word his brain could even process when he saw Rukia's released form. However, what bothered him most was the fact that he wasn't really sure if he was thinking about the dancing display of power that was Rukia's zankaputo when he thought that word, or the small shinigami herself as she gracefully battled the Hollow that challenged them without fear or hesitation.

Ichigo had actually been incredibly fortunate immediately following the battle with the Hollow, having not had time to dwell on what he now dwelled on because another trademark squabble initiated almost instantly the second Rukia had given him that cocky smile, confirming that this little display had been her intention all along...it being the reason she had worn that damn strange smile the entire time she had been there. She had just wanted to show off what she was capable with her power when she actually had them, and simply put, Ichigo would have known of that.

He had immediately gone on a rant about how he hadn't been impressed at all, patting her on her short little head for good measure as he told her that she should just leave the fighting to him so that she wouldn't get hurt.

Of course her ladylike retort had been a rather swift kick to the shin, and a rather firm growl that most the time she got hurt was in fact his fault anyway which caused Ichigo to respond with one of this eloquent "Shut the hell ups" and a demand to just let him protect her, though in truth that really hadn't been what he intended to say.

This had only enraged Rukia further, and with her stubbron pride yelled back that she didn't need anyones protection least of all his, giving Ichigo a very cold, but unsettling look before telling him she was going home...which of course was still his room as he had found out when he got back to his house.

That had been Ichigo's rather strange day yesterday, and even now it was still bugging him even as he kicked a stone down the street, cursing Rukia and her damn stubborn pride, making it so damn hard to deal with her. Thankfully he was at least reasonable...nothing like that obnoxious girl, though of course the second such a thought went through his head, he got the feeling like God himself had just rolled his eyes at him.

Ichigo only grumbled again to himself. Damn her was all he could think over and over again. Everything bad that happened to him lately was all her fault. She was like some damn black cat that followed him around to watch him suffer for its own amusement. Of course he in fact already did have one of those, and really didn't want to offend Yourichi by comparing her to Rukia. Ichigo couldn't help but smile at the thought, making sure to file it away in his memory for use later in an argument with Rukia. He imagined he would get hit for the comment, but he knew it would be worth it.

Again, the thought of his impending small triumph drifted away as two intense violet eyes flashed within his mind, a vision he had been unable to rid himself of all day despite his best efforts. He had not even seen Rukia today, the dark haired girl had not responded to any of his banging on the closet door. He knew she was there, could always feel her when she was very near, but knew better than to open the closet because of the possibility she might be changing. He had simply left before he was too late for school, assuming she probably would just go back to Soul Society now that she had shown off her power and annoyed him thoroughly.

The day had passed rather quickly, until Ichigo had started his walk home which seemed to go on for hours without end, and in reality, that actually probably was the case considering the location of the sun in the sky. It was as if the day simply would not end so that there would be no way of escaping his own, treacherous thoughts about the fiery shinigami who managed to be something other than nemesis or friend, though in a way could easily be both. Just couldn't get away from those thoughts...

Inevitably, Ichigo found himself walking into his home, in no way having come to any definite conclusions or understandings within himself. He was just as jumbled as he had been the second Rukia quietly said the word dance to release her sword, imbedding those images in his mind forever it would seem.

It was because of this continuing state that for once he didn't even register the enthusiastic scream of his father, only shuffling forward with his face still locked in quiet concentration as the blur that was his father flew past the exact spot Ichigo had been, slamming into the front door with a painful thud, finally coming to a stop on the floor with stars in his eyes muttering something about vigilance that was completely ignored.

Of course he couldn't not hear Yuzu's quiet voice telling him he was late for dinner, pestering him about needing to eat more, and he couldn't ignore Karin making snide remarks about him as well as his father, calling them both idiots. He simply did his best to not look at either of them, just wanting to go to his room and crawl into his bed for a week where there would be no violet eyes.

Opening his bedroom door, Ichigo slowly stepped in, not noticing Kon lying motionless on the floor with no life in him, but instantly noticing the lump of black hair, light skin, and revealing school uniform lying on his bed. His brain processed the sight for a few minutes before his eyes went wide, his body kicking into panic mode as he shut the door behind himself, leaning tightly against it to ensure no one would suddenly walk in, his eyes unable to break from the clearly sleeping form of Rukia. What the HELL was she doing sleeping on his bed? She under any circumstances should never even be visible in his room let alone on his bed. Who the hell did she think she was!

Ichigo could feel his anger spiking, reaching a height that wouldn't even be satisfied by punching both Renji and Ishida in the face multiple time, but the anger fled just as quickly as it had come as Rukia moved in her sleep, turning over slightly so that her hair had moved from her face, revealing the content, almost smiling face of the sleeping Rukia.

Ichigo found himself unable to move as he focused on her face...her whole small being in fact as it lied there looking so very peaceful. Ichigo quickly realized that despite all the frustration and annoyance she caused him, he knew he wouldn't be able to bring himself to disturb her from such a peaceful slumber...something inside just wouldn't let him.

All he could do for that moment was watch her, still leaning against the door, the absolute truth of that taunting word displayed so perfectly and undeniably before him despite all the objections and protests that tried to rise up in his mind. Ichigo wanted to grab on tightly to them, but could not because he knew simply they were lies. Before him was the truth just as it was last night when Rukia released the flowing white Zankaputo that was a reflection of the small young woman herself. Beautiful...Rukia was just so very beautiful.

As if being able to hear the admission within his head, Karin began knocking loudly at the door, yelling at him for completely ignoring Yuzu and not eating any of the food she had prepared, reminding him that if he didn't apologize she'd kick his ass. Thankfully, his little sister's tirade ended quickly, Ichigo letting out a sigh of relief, only to soon be greeted with the half asleep, half awake form of Rukia now sitting up in the bed, her eyes still slightly closed, her hair more unruly than usual. It appeared as if she was trying to focus on his form, though her suddenly awakened state of mind prevented her from fully doing that. Strangely enough however, was the fact that there was the smallest tinge of red to her cheek.

Ichigo looked at her, unsure what to say, half expecting her to begin yelling, blaming him for waking her up despite the fact she had been asleep in his room in HIS bed, but instead she spoke quietly in almost an embarrassed manner.

"Ichigo...I was going to come to school, but I was just tired. Sorry for falling asleep on your bed. I've just haven't been able to sleep back in my own bed lately. Who would have thought I'd actually end up being more comfortable sleeping..."

Ichigo was shocked by Rukia's use of the word 'sorry' but was even more shocked by what she had been about to admit, watching Rukia stop in mid-word, her face forming into an uncertain look though the fact that she was still half asleep made it difficult to pin anything down with her. Ichigo felt the usual desire to mock Rukia for what she almost said, but a stronger part of him couldn't do that.

"Its okay Rukia. Why don't you just get some more rest. I've got some homework to do so I shouldn't be bothering you."

The silence that formed between the two was nothing short of awkward, the genuine civility flowing easily between the two something neither was accustomed to, neither sure how to react. Of course there was also the fact of what Ichigo was thinking at the moment and what Rukia had just almost said to him.

Rukia ended up being the one with the will to break the silence, giving Ichigo a kind, gentle smile that caused his whole body to seize up, before muttering a soft thank you as she snuggled back into the pillow, falling asleep quickly, leaving Ichigo back in the silence that he really wasn't sure what to do with, instead again finding himself staring at Rukia's absolutely beautiful sleeping form, unable to think that if Hell really would freeze over before he would ever tell Rukia that she was beautiful, then perhaps winter would be coming early for the devil this year.

Ichigo just shook his head slowly at his very strange thoughts, realizing that perhaps Rukia had finally driven him insane just as he constantly told her she would, though it would seem the way she did it had definitely not been in a way he had ever expected.


End file.
